Viviendo un sueño
by Gagaseries
Summary: Emma es una maga que se muda a Storybrooke, Maine, para controlar la magia. Alli conocera los amigos que nunca tubo y tambien el amor verdadero. Pero de verdad es asi? Para saber eso tendras que leer todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 **

_Hoy es el 25 de Enero 2013. Estoy de camino a Storybrooke, Maine. He sido aceptada en la escuela de magia más prestigiosa de todo Estados Unidos. Si magia, lo habéis leído bien. De pequeña no era una niña normal y corriente como los otros niños de la escuela que tenían amigos que no se pueden contar con los dedos de la mano. No, yo era la típica niña rara que se sentaba en un banco sola en los recreos porque le tienen miedo por ser diferente. Nadie me elegía para los trabajos en grupo y los niños en el parque huían de mi. Mi vida no ha sido fácil, mis padres, Mary Margaret y David, y mi hermano mayor Neal siempre me decían que era mejor que todas aquellas personas que se encontraban a mi alrededor, que yo era especial. Pues yo no quería ser especial, yo quería ser como todas las personas que veía a mi alrededor, tampoco quería ser mejor que ellos si eso significaba ser un monstruo. Quería salir los sábados por la noche de fiesta como lo hacia la gente de mi edad, quería tener amigos para no sentirme sola pero era imposible para mí. _

_Me he ido un poco del tema, pero bueno ahora sabéis mas de mi. La cuestión es que estoy muy feliz porque por fin voy a ir a una escuela con la gente como yo. Por fin he cumplido 18 años y puedo irme para siempre de Los Ángeles. Si os digo la verdad, la ciudad no tiene la culpa sino sus habitantes. Son seres diferentes a mí y los humanos y los magos no podemos convivir hasta que los magos aprendamos a controlar la magia. Por ejemplo, mi madre es maga pero mi padre es humano por eso yo nací maga y mi hermano humano. A los 22 años mi madre ya controlaba perfectamente así que dejo Maine para mudarse a Los Ángeles y ahí es donde conoció a mi padre. No os voy a contar mas ahora, puede que otro día, la verdad es que hemos llegado y tengo que dejar de escribir. Ah! Mi nombre es Emma, Emma Swan._

Emma sonreía como una niña pequeña mientras miraba por la ventana del autobús que ya había parado. La verdad es que la escuela era impresionante, parecía un palacio de ricos. Se podía apreciar la naturaleza que tenía a su alrededor, era todo hierba y arboles. Se levanto de la silla y dejo a la gente pasar. Salió la ultima y después de coger su maleta se quedo un momento mirando la escuela.

-Vaya...-susurro Emma con la boca abierta mientras dejaba la maleta en el suelo.

-Estas son las segundas mejores vistas que he visto hoy-un chico de la misma edad que Emma salió de la nada asustando a la rubia-tú eres la primera.

-Me has asustado-dijo sin mirarle, cogiendo su maleta y corriendo para entrar en la escuela.

-Me llamo Hook!

Emma se dio media vuelta y le sonrió al chico. Nunca en la vida se habían acercado a ella y ahora un chico le había soltado un piropo.

-Yo Emma-dijo sonriendo y siguió corriendo ya que se había alejado mucho del grupo.

Emma se junto con el grupo, gracias a dios nadie la echo en falta y hizo como si estuviese desde el principio escuchando al director que estaba enseñándoles todo el colegio. Les enseño el comedor, las clases, los baños, la piscina, los campos de futbol americano y baloncesto... La rubia estaba emocionada, nunca antes había visto tanto lujo con sus propios ojos. Su madre le advirtió de estas cosas pero nunca imagino tanto. Le fascinaban esas cosas.

-Está bien, ahora os voy a llevar a las habitaciones. Voy a ir de habitación en habitación y diré un nombres en cada uno. Cada uno compartiréis cuarto con dos alumnos que ya llevan un año aquí, chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos. Dentro tenéis las normas que debéis cumplir en vuestro cuarto y por supuesto en toda la escuela. Quiero que os cambies de ropa y os pongáis el uniforme para las 7 que es cuando cenamos, asique os quiero a todos listos para esa hora en el comedor.

Entraron otra vez al edificio y el profesor empezó a decir tres nombres en cada habitación como había dicho antes. Entonces se paro en la 77.

-Emma Swan tu compartirás habitacion con Ruby Graham y Bella Humbert.

Emma se puso nerviosa, esas dos chicas que el director había nombrado serian sus compañeras para el primer. Sus manos temblaban como una gelatina y casi no podía abrir la puerta. Después de respirar muy fuerte la abrió.

-Hola, yo me llamo Emma-sonrió mirando a las dos chicas-seré vuestra compañera.

-Hola Emma-sonrió una morena con mechones rojos en la cabeza-Yo soy Ruby encantada.

-Igualmente-sonrio y miro a la otra chica que faltaba por presentarse-entonces tu debes de ser Bella.

-No.

-Como que no? Pero si el director...

-Sé lo que dijo el director-le corto brusca-mi nombre oficial es Bella pero no dejo a nadie que me llame así asique mas te vale no llamarme Bella.

-Entonces como quieres que te llame?-pregunto Emma confundida.

-Pues tu mejor no me llames-abrió la puerta del cuarto-pero en todo caso soy Lacey.-y dio un portazo.

-Es siempre asi?-pregunto Emma.

-Mucho peor-se rio por la cara de la rubia-pero no le hagas caso, es de las populares.

-Vaya... y tú?

La morena bajo la mirada y cambio de tema rápidamente, no quería que Emma la marginara como lo hacían los demás. Quizás aquella rubia podría ser su amiga.

Estuvieron charlando en la habitación hasta que llego la hora para irse al comedor y se sentaron juntas ya que se hicieron muy amigas. Mientras comían miro un momento a la mesa de alado y vio a Bella, bueno Lacey, con su grupo de amigos. La verdad todos le intimidaban en esa mesa y cuando se dio cuenta de que la habían pillado mirando retiro la mirada rápidamente.

Al poco tiempo vio como alguien se acercaba a ellas y se tenso. Tenía miedo lo que podría pasar, temía de la gente en general pero siempre le habían dado más miedo los populares. Todo paso muy rápido no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Solo pudo abrir la boca cuando vio que la tarta que antes sostenía una amiga de Lacey ahora estaba en la cara de Ruby.

No podía creer lo que había hecho esa morena. Como se atrevía a hacer eso? Al ver eso se dio cuenta de que lo que le decía su familia era mentira. Los magos no son mejores que los humanos, son igual de crueles y se dio cuenta de que nunca sería feliz.

-Pareces una buena persona, es mejor que te alejes de Ruby, si no será peor para ti-le dijo la misma que le hecho la tarta a la única amiga que había tenido en la vida.

Al poco rato vio que Ruby ya no estaba en la mesa asique miro a la puerta del comedor y vio como salía corriendo. Después de mirar con rabia a esa morena decidió salir corriendo detrás de su amiga. Al poco rato la encontró en el baño llorando.

-Ruby, por favor déjame entrar. Quiero saber como estas.

-No Emma vete antes de que sea tarde, tienes que alejarte de mi si quieres seguir con vida.

-Qué coño estás diciendo? Abre la maldita puerta Ruby!

-No Emma, tenía que haberlo imaginado pero he sido egoísta. Ser mi amiga es un suicidio. Lacey me odia y odia todo lo que me importa. Destruye todo lo que odia así que será mejor que te alejes de mi como bien te lo ha dicho Regina.

-Quien es Regina?-se sentó en el suelo contra la pared del baño en el que Ruby se encontraba.

-La chica que me ha tirado la tarta.

-Ojala hubiera reaccionado antes.

- Nunca sere feliz porque Lacey nunca me lo dejara. Lo de la tarta no me importa, es por las duras palabras de realidad de Regina por lo que estoy aquí.

-Que hiciste para que te odie tanto?

-Me mata si te lo cuento.-se rio.

-No piensas salir?

-Quiero estar sola, por favor.

-Esta bien. Y estas loca si piensas que voy a dejarte sola, eres mi amiga y no permitiré que Lacey te destruya. No van a ganar. Y ahora voy a ir a hablar con esa tal Regina.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno hola a todos y gracias a los que habéis leído el primer capítulo y queréis seguir leyendo mas. Somos dos amigas las que escribimos este fic y esperemos que os guste. Gracias también a Harukichiru por tu review :) Las dos somos primerizas en esto y esperemos que no seréis muy exigentes jajajaja gracias otra vez y aquí os dejamos el segundo capítulo pero desde ahora ya intentaremos subir mas seguido ya que estabamos de examenes y no podiamos jajjaj besos.

**Capitulo 2**

Mientras Emma iba por los pasillos de la escuela no podía creer lo que había pasado minutos antes. ¿Cómo podía existir gente así en el mundo? Lacey se libraba un poco porque estaba claro que Ruby algo le hizo para que la trate así ahora ¿pero esa tal Regina de que iba? ¿Quién creía que era? Cada minuto que pasaba odiaba mas el grupito ese de los populares. Pensaba que no tenían vida propia y que carecían de personalidad para hacer semejantes cosas. Lo gracioso era que solo conocía a dos de ese grupo, bueno en realidad a ninguno pero quería matar a todos.

Cada vez tenia más claro que el problema no estaba entre humanos y magos sino el donde había seres vivos. Se sentía engañada por toda su familia, por decirle que entre los magos todo iría bien.

-Vaya, veo que me has hecho caso- Esa voz le sonó muy familiar si, era Regina, menuda casualidad, la encontró sin empezar ni siquiera a buscarla.

-Te estaba buscando-le dijo Emma con seriedad.

-Soy irresistible incluso para ti.-se rio acercándose más.

-¿Por qué dices que lo eres incluso para mí?- preguntó Emma

-¿Porque eres una tía?- se rio otra vez.

De repente se le vino una idea a la cabeza que puso su plan patas arriba.

-Sabes tienes razón, he decidido que no voy a ser amiga de Ruby, prefiero ser popular con vosotras- dijo Emma con determinación.

-Para el carro bonita, que no salgas con Ruby no quiere decir que tengas que salir con nosotros, hay gente en el medio también. La escuela está dividida en clases: nosotros somos los que estamos en lo más alto luego están los del medio que son gente normal que ni nos va ni nos viene solo están ahí y por ultimo esta la clase más baja, te puedes imaginar su situación.

-Gente como Ruby...-estaba tan enfadada que Regina podría darse cuenta antes de lo que esperaba.

-No Emma no, Ruby ni siquiera está en la clase baja.

-Que tengo que hacer para ser de vuestra clase?-prefirió cambiar de tema porque no soportaba que Regina hablara tan mal de su mejor y única amiga.

-Bueno, mañana es sábado y los sábados los profesores nos dejan montar una fiesta en el comedor. Con la magia, lo transforman en una discoteca y la insonorizan. Los profesores nos prohíben el alcohol y las drogas pero no se enteran. Todos están invitados a la fiesta incluso Ruby, solo tienes que mostrar que sabes portarte como nosotros, ser el alma de la fiesta.

-Yo nunca he ido a una fiesta...-comento Emma a su pesar.

Regina se giro para irse pero la voz de Emma la paro.

-¿Solo eso?

-Solo eso.

-Hecho.

-Buenas noches Emma.

Emma corrió al baño y vio que Ruby todavía seguía metida en el baño.

-¿Ruby estás ahí?

-Te dije que quería estar sola-le dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Tengo un plan-Emma esbozó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Ruby salió del baño con la cara roja e hinchada y Emma sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. No podía imaginar el infierno en el que había vivido por culpa de Lacey.

-Ruby...-la abrazo y se quedaron un momento así hasta que Ruby se separo.

-Cuéntame tu plan.

-Me voy a ganar su confianza. Voy a hacer que confíen en mí, voy a hacerme su amiga.

-No me tienes porque contar.

-No Ruby, una amiga falsa- la sonrisa de Emma se iba ensanchando cada vez más.

-No entiendo- le miro con confusión.

-Haber, cuando una persona confía en ti te cuenta sus secretos. Bueno cuando Regina confié en mi y me cuente sus secretos le hare la vida imposible. Es lo que se merece, si quieres el respeto de la gente tenemos quitarnos el nombre de marginados y populares y ser todos personas.

-Me parece muy cruel...- Ruby no estaba muy segura del plan que le estaba contando su amiga.

-Ruby confía en mí. Soy tu amiga. Puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras y donde quieras. Eres la amiga que nunca he tenido y te he conocido hace 4 horas. Por favor se lo que hago.

-Eres la mejor-y se abalanzo sobre su amiga y estuvieron un rato así. La verdad, era la primera vez que Emma tenía una amiga de verdad y nunca se había sentido tan querida como en este momento. Estaba dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de ver a su amiga mejor y poner en su lugar a Regina, Lacey y compañía. No permitiría que nada ni nadie volviese a hacer daño a su amiga Ruby.

-¿Y por qué Regina?- pregunto Ruby con intriga.

-Solo conozco a ella y a Lacey y te juro que Regina es toda fachada. Es débil, se le nota mucho así que.

-Genial- Ruby cada vez se fiaba más de su nueva amiga, estaba dispuesta a seguir cualquier plan con tal de que las populares pagasen por lo mal que la habían tratado durante todo este tiempo.

-En la fiesta de mañana empezare.

-Yo no voy a ir- comentó con tristeza.

-Claro que iras.

-Nunca voy y mañana tampoco iré.

-Pero si Regina me dijo que estas invitada.

-Pero que esté invitada no significa que vaya.

-Pero estaré yo... y...

-Emma, haz las cosas bien. Si te haces pasar por amiga de los populares tienes que hacer que no somos amigas- le dijo con seguridad.

-Es verdad... pff… será horrible... pero en el cuarto podemos serlo.-sonrió.

-Te recuerdo que Lacey es compañera nuestra en la habitación.

-Mierda... ¿entonces?

-Tendremos que estar un buen rato separadas...- dijo con pesar.

-No quiero pasar tiempo separada de ti... eres mi mejor amiga... la única verdadera- Esas palabras le salieron con total sinceridad, jamás en toda su vida había tenido una amiga.

-Y tu la mía, te voy a echar de menos Em- Nunca había tenido una amiga y para una vez que alguien le trataba como se merecía tenía que fingir que no se hablaban y que no eran amigas. Iba a ser duro para ambas.

-Y yo a ti Ruby...ven-se abrazaron pero esta vez duro muchísimo más que los anteriores dos.

El curso empezaba siempre los viernes, así el sábado en la fiesta los alumnos podían relacionarse mejor y hacer amigos para empezar bien el curso. Pues bien el sábado había llegado y se notaba que el ambiente iba creciendo en la escuela. Todos hablaban de que la fiesta del inicio del curso siempre era la mejor, eso decía la leyenda y la cierto es que era verdad. El primero siempre solía ser el mejor, cuando nadie te conoce y tienes que ser el alma de la fiesta para ser del grupo de los populares.

Emma estaba nerviosa, ella nunca había ido a una fiesta no sabía lo que era ser el alma de la fiesta así que decidió meterse en google y buscar respuestas.

Lo primero era la ropa, y ella no tenia ropa para fiesta, muy bien Emma. Segundo, nunca llegar puntual, eso se le daba bien. Tercero, hablar con gente diferente, no siempre la misma

persona, problem. Cuarto, beber lo necesario, un vaso de algún combinado y dos chupitos de tequila como demasiado, ¿tantooo?. Y por ultimo nunca te vayas de la fiesta la última, fácil.

-Me voy a cambiar en la habitación de Regina-dijo Lacey sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Cuando por fin Lacey salió de la habitación lo primero que Emma hizo fue abrazar a Ruby.

-Ruby necesito ayuda. Tenemos que conseguir un vestido para hoy.

La morena se levanto de la cama y fue a abrir el armario. Después de un tiempo buscándolo Ruby le saco un vestido negro precioso.

-Dios mío Ruby, es precioso. Nunca me imaginaria...

-Fui parte de los populares los primeros tres meses del año pasado. Antes de que Regina fuera la mejor amiga de Lacey yo ocupaba ese puesto y dominábamos la escuela. Todos querían ser nosotras. Éramos el alma de las fiestas, casi éramos Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus.

-¿Lacey era rubia?

-Bella era rubia.

-¿Por qué se cambio el nombre?

-Por mi culpa...

-¿Nunca me vas a contar lo que paso?

-No lo se.

Ruby se encargo de que Emma quedara estupenda con el vestido, las joyas, el maquillaje y los zapatos. La verdad es que estaba preciosa con ese conjunto de vestido negro corto con un escote de infarto, unos zapatos blancos y labios rojos. El pelo ondulado le caía por los hombros y le hacía un efecto natural que no necesitaba ningún tipo de recogido. A ojos de Ruby estaba radiante. El primer paso ya lo tenía cumplido.

La fiesta había empezado hacía media hora así que el segundo paso también estaba hecho. La verdad que cumplir este paso le resulto más que sencillo.

-Recuerda, ante todo no hagas nada que no quieras, si te sientes incomoda vuelve-le dijo Ruby con preocupación.

-Si mama-se rio-odio que mi mejor amiga no pueda estar en mi primera fiesta.

-Algún día seremos el alma de la fiesta ya verás.

-Con que estés me vale.-sonrió y abrazo a Ruby.

-Pásalo genial- le guiño un ojo.

Al entrar al comedor/discoteca no pudo dejar de sentir mariposas en el estomago. Vaya, eso era genial, las luces, la gente, la música... todo era espectacular. Empezó a andar mas a dentro

y vio como Regina la miraba de arriba abajo con una sonrisa en los labios y dándole un aprobado a su vestimenta con el dedo gordo de la mano. La verdad que la morena no se quedaba atrás con su vestido rojo de palabra de honor de Chanel que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Emma se quedo pensando en lo guapa que estaba Regina, su vestido rojo resaltaba con el color rojo de sus labios. Esos labios carnosos y bien perfilados. Emma al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando borró rápidamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Emma céntrate pero que estas pensando, tienes que hacerte su amiga para vengar a tu mejor amiga Ruby ¿recuerdas? Con un leve suspiro decidió ir a donde ella pero alguien le tomo de la mano haciéndola dar media vuelta. Era una mano fuerte y firme.

-Hook...-sonrió tímida bajando la cabeza.

-Emma, vaya, ufff… Estas preciosa- parpadeo Hook mirándola de arriba abajo deteniéndose más del tiempo necesario en su escote. Emma lo notó y carraspeó incomoda. Jamás un chico le había mirado de esa manera porque nunca había tenido un novio que la llevase de la mano, la besase o le dijese un te quiero. Ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sentir el amor que se profesaban sus padres. El amor de sus padres era amor verdadero. Nunca habían dejado de quererse. Ella también quería encontrar a esa persona que la hiciese sentir especial y no sentirse un bicho raro como el que se había sentido en innumerables ocasiones.

-Gracias-sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas y la cabeza aun agachada.

-¿Quieres que te invite a una copa?- sonrió Hook

-Son gratis...-se rio.

-Emma no seas así...-se hizo el ofendido-¿vamos que quieres?

-Lo que tú quieras.

-Marchando.

-¿Que es?

-Licor de melocotón con Coca-Cola.

-Mmmm... Está delicioso- después de darle unos cuantos sorbos.

-Como tu- Hook tenía un objetivo claro. Quería ligarse a Emma a toda costa, era la chica más bella que había conocido en la escuela. Tiempo atrás lo había intentado con Regina pero ésta lo mando a freír espárragos, era la única chica que le había dicho que no. Por eso en cuanto vio a Emma decidió que quería probar suerte con ella. No era un secreto, Hook era uno de los chicos más atractivos de la escuela y muchas chicas habían caído en sus redes y habían quedado atrapadas en sus encantos. Sabía cómo cortejar a una chica y sabia que decir. Su labia era su poder más fuerte.

La cogió de la mano y empezaron a bailar "I love it" de Icona Pop en medio de la pista riéndose. Emma se lo estaba pasando en grande, el mejor día de toda su vida y además como no había bebido nunca con solo un vaso ya estaba alegre, feliz. Pero entonces se dio cuenta del

tercer paso, hablar con gente diferente así que cuando vio a Regina sentada en un sofá sola intentando encender un cigarro se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-Fumar es malo- Inicio la conversación Emma.

-Beber también y mírate-se rio sin poder apartar los ojos de ella.

-Estoy genial Regina, esto es genial- dijo mas animada de lo que había estado nunca.

-Lo se, no me puedo imaginar que sea tu primera fiesta.

-Odio pensar que me he perdido fiestas- dijo Emma bastante apenada.

-Pero te aseguro que esta es una de la mejores, no te creas que todas son así.

-Regina...-se quejo riéndose.

-Ese chico no para de mirar hacia aquí, ¿lo conoces?- Regina se había dado cuenta desde el principio de las intenciones de Hook, sabia de lo que era capaz. Regina no sabía porque pero sintió una punzada de celos.

-Es Hook, creo que le gusto...-se escondió entre sus manos.

-Y a ti ¿te gusta?-dijo Regina intentando no sonar muy seca.

-Creo que si...-se rio poniéndose un poco colorada.

-¿Quieres ponerle cachondo?- Regina lo dijo sin pensar, no sabia que pretendía diciéndole aquello pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Cómo?-se puso más seria.

-A los tíos les gusta ver a dos tías ya sabes...- Regina elevo una deja dejando claras sus intenciones.

-¿Besarte?- pregunto Emma un tanto incomoda.

-No, no, no, tanto no, entonces pensara que eres lesbiana y no querrá saber nada de ti- La idea de besar a Emma paso por la cabeza de Regina, sentir sus labios ¿como seria?, un escalofrió la recorrió pero borró la idea rápidamente. Otra idea loca paso por su cabeza.

-Es verdad-se rio-que propones ¿entonces?

-Espérame aquí- sin más preámbulos se levanto dejando sola a Emma en el sofá.

Después de un par de minutos, Regina llego con una botella de tequila, dos vasos de chupitos, sal y limón. Se sentó al lado de Emma.

-No sé cómo se hace esto.-se rio nerviosa.

-Tranquila yo te enseño. ¿Nos está mirando?

-Si-se sonrojo.

-Está bien, apártate el pelo.- Vio la confusión escrita en la cara de Emma.

Aunque, Emma obedeció y Regina llenó un vaso con tequila. Al poco rato sintió la lengua húmeda de Regina en su clavícula pero esa parte de su cuerpo no fue la única que sintió humedad. Era una sensación nueva para ella. Se sentía tan bien que le daba igual todo el mundo de la fiesta, quería que Regina siguiera con lo que tenía pensado hacer. Le estaba gustando demasiado sentir la lengua de Regina en su piel y quería que no parase. Después puso sal en la parte que antes humedeció y cogió el limón.

-Está bien, ahora echa la cabeza hacia atrás, estate quita y aprende-dijo Regina con voz autoritaria.

La morena estaba disfrutando bastante de este juego que había comenzado con Emma y paso nuevamente su lengua por la clavícula pero en este caso con la sal y escucho un gemido proveniente de la boca de la rubia que la hizo estremecer y sintió una humedad en su parte de abajo que la estaba volviendo loca. Después tomo el chupito lo más rápido que pudo.

Emma se sintió morir. Era lo más erótico que había vivido en toda su existencia. Eso no era mucho decir porque no había tenido momentos eróticos pero lo que ahora mismo lo que estaba pasando en sus bragas le hizo sonrojar. Esperaba que Regina no notase lo cachonda que le estaba poniendo todo aquello.

-Abre la boca-ordeno Regina.

La rubia obedecía como nunca pensaría que haría. Abrió la boca y Regina le metió medio limón en la boca y lamio la otra mitad que estaba al descubierto.

-Porque tienes 18 años y nunca has hecho nada sexual que si no pensaría que te está gustando-se rio Regina intentando sacarle los colores a Emma.

-Creída-se rio.

-Ahora es tu turno- Regina no quería parecer impaciente pero quería sentir la lengua de Emma en su piel, todo este juego la estaba volviendo loca. La piel de Emma tenía un sabor increíble.

-¿Donde pongo la sal? Es que donde me lo has puesto a mi es imposible porque lo tienes tapado.

Regina y Emma se rieron al mismo tiempo y la morena como llevaba falda se permitió subir la camiseta hasta donde empezaba el sujetador y la rubia le lamio justo el costado en la línea del ombligo. Después puso sal en él y se lleno el vasito con tequila. La rubia se fijó en el sujetador de encaje que llevaba Regina, era negro precioso, le hacía unos pechos perfectos y Emma se dio el lujo de observar los pezones erguidos de Regina. La rubia sonrió al pensar que a Regina este juego le estaba gustando tanto como a ella.

-El tequila sube mucho-le comento la morena al darse cuenta que Emma la estaba mirando.

Lamio la sal, luego el chupito.

-Me da igual que suba mucho, mientras me dejes hacer esto. Abre la boca- Emma se estaba permitiendo hablar con el mismo tono autoritario de la morena.

Regina sonrió y después de abrir la boca Emma hizo lo mismo que segundos atrás con el limón. Al quedar las caras tan pegadas se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos que parecían eternos.

-Quiero hacértelo otra vez.-susurro en su oído con un tono muy sensual.

Parecía que Emma no era la única que tenía dos partes de su cuerpo húmedos pero la morena era la que más sobria estaba así que decidió parar con este juego cuanto antes.

-Hook ya no está mirando, deberías ir a buscarle igual se nos ha ido un poco de las manos y está molesto- dijo Regina con el tono más seco que podía a ver utilizado.

-Está bien-Emma no parecía muy convencida de querer marcharse del lado de la morena.

Pero se levanto del sofá con la mirada atenta de Regina y decidió largarse de la fiesta, regla numero…. Bueno la ultima. Después del jueguecito con Regina y la humedad que había sentido en su sexo al sentir la lengua de Regina y pensar en lo que esta podía hacer con tan solo a verle rozado estaba muy confundida, ya no quería ver más a Hook, no le interesaba aquel chico. Nunca había sentido tanto como en ese momento con Regina cuando lamió su cuello y lo del limón. Balanceándose llego a su habitación.

-Ruby ¿estás aquí?-la llamó cuando por fin logró abrir la puerta.

-Si Emma, ¿qué tal ha ido todo?-se sentó en la cama. Emma pensó en lo que había pasado con Regina pero decidió omitir aquel detalle. No sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo con la morena pero no quería preocupar a Ruby teniendo en cuenta que era una de las personas que más le habían hecho sufrir y que su plan era hacerse su amiga para luego vengarse. Aunque ya no estaba tan segura de querer vengarse de esta última. ¿Qué te está pasando Emma? Deja de pensar en Regina y céntrate en Ruby.

-Genial, las fiestas son increíbles.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias a todos los que leeis el fic que sois mas de los que comentais jajja en serio me gustaria mucho que comentarais el fic para saber si gusta o no. Y bueno os dejo un nuevo capitulo y espero que os guste. Gracias.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Lacey se fue pronto con sus amigos a las piscina no sin antes preguntar a la rubia tumbada en la cama pero despierta. Emma vio la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su amiga así que con un amable "no me apetece, gracias" se quedo en la habitación con Ruby.

-Por fin!-grito Ruby abrazándola-estaba tardando en irse.

-Para Ruby... me duele la cabeza.

-Vaya... parece que alguien se lo paso muy bien anoche eh...-se rio.

-Oh dios mio, no puedo creer que haya perdido tantas en mi vida, la música... -se paro al ver la cara de tristeza que tenia la morena-lo siento no...

-No, tranquila, es tu momento para vivir yo ya tuve lo mío.

-Que injusta es la vida...-se tiro a la cama.

-Sabes? Tengo una verdadera amiga por fin, se que nunca me fallaras, no como esas.

-No me vas a contar lo que os paso?

-Que tal llevaste lo de enamorar a Regina?-cambio de tema.

-En la fiesta me insinué pero tienes razón, se la ve bastante hetero-se puso nerviosa, no sabía si de verdad pensaba lo que decía.

-Ya te dije que no conseguirías enamorarla...

Después de comer Ruby y Emma estaban sentadas en sus camas leyendo cuando escucharon ruidos en el pasillo. En seguida supieron de lo que se trataba, justamente cuando Lacey entro con sus amigos, Regina también venia. Sin más que añadir, Ruby se puso los zapatos y con el libro en la mano salió de la habitación. Emma se quedo sin saber cómo actuar después de aquello pero supo que tenía que quedarse donde estaba.

Eran 2 chicos y 4 chicas. Lacey se encontraba encima de Gold, un chico de su edad que estaba en frente de Regina y Emma y otra pareja besándose en una cama aparte. Al principio todo era genial pero parecía que Lacey y Gold necesitaban intimidad así que a Regina se le ocurrió una idea al ver lo incomoda que se sentía Emma.

-Voy a salir un momento a fumar-dijo levantándose.

En ese momento Emma quería matarla por dejarla en esa situación así que sin pensar se levanto ella también.

-Yo también.

-No sabía que fumabas.-le dijo Regina mientras caminaban por los pasillos. Se estaba riendo de ella.

-No sabes nada de mí-se rio-a donde vamos?

Después de andar y subir escaleras llegaron al tejado del edificio. Emma abrió mucho los ojos al ver el hermoso paisaje que se podía ver por ahí arriba. Era precioso todo, el bosque de atras, el mar mas allá.

-Mas te vale no contárselo a nadie.-le advirtió Regina sentándose contra la pared y encendiendo un cigarro.

-El que?-pregunto Emma mientras miraba impresionada todavía el paisaje con la boca abierta.

-La existencia de este lugar.-dijo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, ese cuerpo la intimidaba. Sin pensar dos veces le saco una foto.

-No lo conoce nadie?-se dio media vuelta para mirarla.

-Solo yo y bueno ahora tu.

-Regi, Regi, no sabía que eras tan romántica.

-Vuelve a llamarme así y te tiro abajo.

-Sera nuestro secreto-le giño un ojo y se sentó a su lado.

-No habías venido a fumar?-le gustaba ponerla nerviosa.

-Si...-Emma se puso nerviosa, y ahora qué?-Pero se me ha olvidado el paquete.

-Toma-eso iba a ser épico.

-Gracias.

Después de unos segundos mirando al cigarro, Regina empezó a reírse.

-Por que demonios te ríes?

-Cuando me pensabas decir que no fumas?

-Estaba esperando a que la tierra me tragara-se rio al ver la sonrisa encantadora de Regina.-me gusta mucho el olor.

-Si?

-Si, pero no quiero probarlo.

Regina la miro primero a los ojos y empezó a acercarse desviando la mirada a los labio de la rubia.

-No entiendo porque andas con nosotros cuando ya tienes una verdadera amiga.-susurro muy pegada a su boca para que Emma pudiera olerlo.

-Ya no soy amiga de Ruby-casi no le salían las palabras por lo nerviosa que estaba teniendo la boca de Regina tan cerca de la suya, respiro hondo y sonrió.

-No digas tonterías, no soy tonta. Sé que sigues siendo su amiga pero tranquila, no le diré nada a Lacey.

-Por que?-se maldijo a si misma por acercarse aún más a Regina.

-Porque eres buena persona y le debo mucho a Ruby.

-No me vas a contar lo que paso?

-Me odiarías.-sus labios casi se rozaban.

-No creo que eso sea posible.

-Es tarde ya-se levanto dándole la mano a Emma para ayudarla a levantarse-deberíamos ir al comedor, la cena estará lista.

-Claro.

La luz entraba por el balcón de la habitación de Emma, y fue la primera en despertarse por ello. Miro a sus dos compañeras y vio que dormían plácidamente asique pensó que sería cuestión de tiempo acostumbrarse a la luz del sol. El despertador marcaba las seis y media, por ello todavía le quedaba media hora para dormir. Pero le fue imposible asique cogió la toalla, el uniforme y el neceser y se fue a las ducha. Supuso que a esa hora no habría nadie y se alegro por ello porque en la escuela anterior las chicas se le quedaban mirando y ella odiaba que la mirasen aunque fuera por una buena causa. Estaba pensando en eso hasta que escucho el sonido de un grifo abierto. Al ver que las duchas eran individuales se le alegro la cara.

Después de darse una ducha se envolvió en la toalla y salió a cambiarse. Su mirada se paro al ver una chica en bragas, le daba vergüenza admitirlo pero sabía perfectamente de quién era ese culo.

-Hola Regina-sonrió al ver el susto que le había causado a la morena.

-Dios mío estás loca? Menudo susto me has dado.

-Lo siento.

-Nadie te ha informado de los horarios?-decía mientras de daba la espalda poniéndose el sujetador. Emma la imito.

-Sí, pero no podía dormir con la luz que entra por la ventana y tú qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Suelo venir antes porque no me gusta ducharme con gente.

-Pues de ahora en adelante no te ducharas sola.

Las clases fueron los mejores que Emma había tenido jamás. Le encanto la magia, los hechizos y los profesores. Nunca se había sentido tan integrada en una clase, por fin no era invisible para sus compañeros. Era la alumna estrella, los profesores estaban fascinados con ella y con su poder mágico. Emma siempre pensó que no valía para nada, que era un cero a la izquierda pero todo cambio en el momento en que consiguió volar en un tiempo record. Nunca nadie antes había logrado volar en tan solo dos minutos. Había compañeros que la alagaban y otros que por pura envidia la ignoraban, pero ella estaba feliz por primera vez.

Cada día que pasaba Emma tenia mas amigos. Formaba parte de las populares oficialmente pero también andaba con mas estudiantes. Era un ejemplo a seguir para todos era como su ídolo por así decirlo. Cada vez controlaba mas sus poderes, era increíble, tanto que le falto poco para olvidarse completamente de Ruby. La pobre morena se quedo sin su mejor amiga la primera semana del cole y Regina, Regina era un caso aparte. En este caso era la morena que se olvido de ella y de todos. Nadie sabía que le pasaba.

Emma se estaba comiendo la cabeza por Regina, no quería presionarla para que le contara lo que le pasaba pero quería ayudarla y para eso necesitaba saberlo.

Llevaba días sin aparecer por el comedor, ni para desayunar, ni comer, ni cenar. También faltaba a clases y no hablaba con nadie.

Era Martes, todos los alumnos se encontraban en la biblioteca ya que la profesora de pociones se encontraba fuera de la ciudad. Les dieron tiempo libre para estudiar la asignatura que quisieran. Emma estaba realmente aburrida porque sabía todo lo que había que saber. Miro a las populares y vio que Regina no estaba con ellos asique no tardo en ir al tejado.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a la morena sentada en una esquina contra la pared fumando y sin pensar dos veces se sentó a su lado. Nadie hablo, una disfrutaba del cigarro y la otra miraba adelante mientras lo olía. Pasaron 5 minutos cuando Regina dio una última calada mientras se levantaba con la intención de largarse.

-Estas bien?-le pregunto Emma después de cogerla de la mano para que no se fuera. La rubia estaba preocupada porque se le veía en la cara que había estado llorando.

Regina intento soltarse del agarre pero Emma la tenia bien cogida.

-Suéltame Emma.

-Por que te alejas de todos?-pregunto mientras se levantaba.

-He dicho que me sueltes-una lagrima empezó a bajar de su mejilla.

Después de ver eso Emma la cogió de la cintura y pego cuerpo por detrás. Regina quería soltarse pero la rubia le hacía mucha fuerza. El llanto cada vez era más fuerte pero la fuerza que hacia la morena se disminuyo.

-Tranquila-le susurro Emma a la oreja después de sentarla en el suelo no sin dejar de abrazarla por detrás.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo así pegadas hasta que llego la hora de cenar. Sin decir palabra, bajaron del tejado y cada una fue a su habitación.

En la cena, Emma estuvo mirando a ver si encontraba a Regina pero nada, ese día tampoco ceno.

Emma daba vueltas en la cama pensando en Regina y justo la misma toco la puerta de la habitación de la rubia. Emma abrió la puerta y al verla se sorprendió mucho, la vio nerviosa.

-Lacey está en mi cama ya que Gold duerme a mi lado y puedo mandar a Ruby, quiero hablar contigo a solas.-Ruby salió de la habitación dejando solas a las chicas.

Sin que a Emma le diera tiempo a reaccionar Regina se metió en su cama y le hizo una señal para que se metiera con ella. La rubia le hizo caso y se tumbo en la cama mientras la morena la cogía la mano para que la abrazara por detrás.

-No tienes porque contarme Regi...

-Estoy embarazada.

A Emma se le paro un momento el corazón al escuchar a la morena decir esas dos palabras. Embarazada? Regina? Cuando? Donde? Quien es el padre? Tenía muchas preguntas pero no le salía ninguna.

-En la fiesta-se dio media buelta para mirarla a los ojos-cuando te fuiste vino Hook y...-le salía una lagrima-no sé, no sé porque lo hice.

-Eh, tranquila...-le acaricio la cara-todo se va a solucionar-la pego muy fuerte a su cuerpo y con el llanto de la morena se quedaron las dos dormidas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias otra vez por los reviews y follows y favs en serio :) Bueno aqui os pongo un nuevo capitulo es un poco muy corto ajajjaja pero os gustara.. esque con los examenes y todo eso una no tiene tiempo asi que mejor uno cortito y no os hago esperar mas. Bueno para lo que querais tengo twitter para fangirlear (no el personal) es sararjessicac y aparte de swanqueen tambien hablo de calzona(anatomia de grey), rizzles (rizzoli and isles) y gaga como siempre y mas pero si me quereis preguntar y esas cosas ya sabeis. Ala a disfrutar guapos**

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

La semana había pasado demasiado lento para el gusto de Emma. Regina cada vez se encontraba peor y aunque le prometió, no sabía cómo cuidar de ella, nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación así. Emma sola no podía hacer nada y tampoco le dejaba contárselo a nadie. Regina todavía no sabía qué hacer con el niño o la niña porque estaba claro que era demasiado joven para tener un bebe, y además con la escuela no podía tener tantas responsabilidades, pero el aborto le causaba rechazo.

Era lunes y a la tarde, después de las clases Emma y Regina se encontraban sentadas en el tejado. Estar calladas se había convertido en su mayor pasatiempo, y el favorito. Mirar las vistas les hacia olvidar el problema gordo que tenían encima, nunca mejor dicho.

-Hoy no vas a fumar?

-No tengo ganas.

Emma supo que mentía, lo estaba pasando mal sin fumar, pero sonrió porque sabía que lo hacía por el niño que estaba en su vientre. Después de estar calladas un momento Emma sintió una mano posarse encima de la suya y acariciarlo.

Con un gesto entrelazo sus dedos con los de la morena y las dos se miraron serias a los ojos. Despacio, Regina se acerco a ella y pego su frente con la de la rubia.

-Regina...

-Déjame besarte.

-Nunca me han besado antes-sonrió nerviosa.

-Perdona.

-Quiero que seas tú, pero no creo que la situación...-bajo la mirada a la barriga de Regina.

-Lo sé-pegaron sus frentes de nuevo-lo siento.

-Deja de pedirme perdón.

Lo que paso ese día no cambio nada en ellas, seguían igual como siempre. La semanas pasaban y todo iba a mejor. Regina cada vez se sentía mejor y comía mas. No faltaba a clases y sonreía muchísimo más.

Viernes, las dos en punto, todos los alumnos estaban comiendo después del último día de exámenes. Como siempre, Ruby come sola en los baños por el hecho de que Emma tiene que pasar por amiga de las populares. Pero estas últimas semana la cosa ha cambiado mucho, ya ni siquiera se hablan cuando están solas, parece que la rubia se ha olvidado completamente de aquella que se suponía que era su mejor y única amiga. Odiaba verla siempre con Regina, estaban juntas a todas horas, casi siempre hasta dormían en la misma habitación.

La gente por otro lado las admiraba, todas querían ser Emma al principio por ser la mejor amiga de una de las populares más queridas pero con el tiempo empezaron a tener envidia hasta de la rubia.

Emma entraba al baño cuando escucho sollozos dentro de un baño. En seguida supo que eran de Ruby.

-Ruby estas bien?

-Si...

-Déjame entrar.

-No es necesario Emma.

-Quieres que tire la puerta abajo?

Una Ruby con la cara roja y mojada salió del baño sin mirar a Emma y abrió el grifo para limpiarse el rímel que tenia corrido por la mejilla.

-Con que estas bien...

-Eres una mierda Emma.

Ruby sin mirarla la dejo sola en el baño. Emma se quedo parada sin saber que era lo que pasaba, bueno lo suponía pero no pensaba que Ruby estaría pasando tan mal como parecía.

Después de un tiempo salió en busca de ella pero al no encontrarla volvió al comedor. Lo que no se esperaba fue ver a Regina tonteando con el chico mas guapo de toda la escuela, Robin. Si, tonteando, la morena sonreía como tonta enamorada y Robin simplemente le quitaba mechones de la cara constantemente. Qué coño estaba haciendo la morena? Emma se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Que eran? Nada. No eran nada. La morena podía hacer con su vida lo que le hiciera la gana. Pero y lo que le dijo en el tejado? Mierda, estaba sintiendo celos por primera vez en su vida por alguien que no era de su familia. Celos con razón porque si Robin hablaba con una chica no era porque andaba de escases de amistad femenina.

En todo el viernes Emma estuvo dando paseos por la escuela esquivando a Regina y tampoco podía encerrarse en su cuarto porque estaba Ruby. Solo se metió para dormir.

Los exámenes habían terminado y para celebrarlo había fiesta. Emma no tenía ganas de ir pero Bella, Gold, David y Mary Margaret de los populares la animaron. Regina no, Regina no perdía tiempo hablando con su Robin.

La música sonaba muy alto, y los vasos volaban de un lado a otro para que a nadie le faltara. Emma estaba con David bailando cuando vino Mary Margaret y esta le llevo con ella. La rubia estaba sola y para no mirar a Regina y a Robin simplemente se sentó en el sofá. Miraba a Hook y pensaba pobre hombre, no sabía que tenía un bebe.

Estaba harta de todo, quería llorar, gritar, de todo para que dejara de sentir esa sensación al ver a los dos tortolitos. Robin dejo a Regina riéndose sola y para ir a pedir dos copas y mientras la morena se acerco a Emma sentándose a su lado.

-Que haces aqui sola Em?

-Y tú qué haces bebiendo alcohol cuando tienes un niño ahi dentro?-chillo.

-Eh, baja la voz quieres?

-No, no quiero. Déjame sola, vete.-le dio la espalda.

-Serás niña, que coño te pasa ahora?

-Que que me pasa? Nada pero no me apetece estar contigo. Vete con Robin.-Emma no aguantaba más y se largo al baño corriendo.

En seguida, la siguió por detrás y se metió en el baño ella también. Al verla llorando con las manos en el grifo sujetándose con la cabeza bajada se le rompió el alma. Con un movimiento de mano cerro la puerta bloqueándolo con magia. Se le acerco por detrás y la abrazo por la cintura.

-Suéltame-sollozo Emma.

-Me vas a decir que es lo que te pasa? Vas a estar así toda tu vida?

-Que somos Regina?

-Como?

-No sé lo que somos, un día me quieres besar y otro día estas flirteando con otro... Y me estoy volviendo loca así que si me dices que no somos nada y que para ti es normal besar a tus amigas pues dímelo ya porque no puedo...-bajo la mirada, veía a Regina en el espejo que estaba abrazándola por detrás mientras ella también la miraba.

-Emma, nunca he besado a ninguna de mis amigas, es más, nunca he besado a una chica. Pero tampoco me gustaría besar a mi hermano Robin sabes?-se rio.

-Como?-subió la cabeza para mirarla en el espejo.

-Yo solo sé que quiero besarte a ti-le aparto el pelo del cuello-nunca en mi vida he tenido tantas ganas de besar a nadie-Emma notaba su respiración en el cuello y cerró los ojos.

-Yo también quiero que lo hagas.

Regina empezó dando besos por el cuello de Emma mientras la otra empezaba a gemir y morderse el labio inferior. Cuando subió hasta la oreja siguió por su mejilla y Emma termino girando su cabeza para que ahora le besara en los labios.

-Que pasa con la situación esa famosa que me dijiste en el tejado.-le susurro Regina en los labios.

-No sabía muy bien a dónde íbamos, ahora sí.

Sin más palabras Regina sonrió y junto sus labios con los de Emma. Emma abrió la boca para dejar paso a la lengua y lo profundizaron las dos juntas. Los labios se movían al compas, encajaban perfectamente y la rubia se giro para poder besarla con más ganas. Las caricias iban aumentando y también la temperatura p ero de repente Emma se separo asustando a la morena.

-Vámonos de aquí, a tu habitación.-le susurro Emma no sin después dejarle una mordida en el mentón.


End file.
